Five Inch Heels and Nothing Else
by greyrooms
Summary: Jade loved to catch Beck off guard. It had always been one of her favourite past times. (actual proper bade smut)


"Jade? Babe, are you asleep?" Beck whispers into the darkness of his RV, having just come home late from a play rehearsal, while Jade lies in wait in the small bathroom. She loved to catch Beck off guard. It had always been one of her favourite past times. She smirks as she hears the bed creak, where Beck must be expecting her to be, and she strikes her pose in the doorway and swings open the bathroom door.

"Looking for me?" Jade says, her voice exceptionally innocent.

All Beck can see is the silhouette of his girlfriend's body- in five inch heels and nothing else.

"_Babe..._" is all that escapes him, as he gazes up and down her frame and recognizes the red stilettos from their salsa dancing class.

He'd (politely) asked her not to wear heels to school months ago- simply because it was "torture," he'd said, "not being able to have my hands on you."

But then she had to wear them for class, and they managed to make her legs look even _longer_, and every time she swung her legs it was just so goddamn unfairly _sexy. _

But this, _now¸ _is a whole new level of sinful and the need to ravish her sends a rush of blood to Beck's head.

"Surprised?" She says with a half-smile, trying to be sultry rather than insecure at the exposure of it all. Although Beck knows more than anyone that Jade is not exactly a blushing virgin, her slight vulnerability gives him a need to make her think, feel, know, _breathe_ just exactly how much he loves her.

"Yeah," he replies, out of breath already and he chuckles nervously, "I have to say I am."

"Well… I'm not walking across your mess of a bedroom in these, so… come get me." She demands, and then smiles.

"Gladly…" he murmurs as he saunters towards her, and the sinning continues when Jade closes the bathroom door, refusing him of the only light in the RV.

Even in the dark, she can imagine the fall of his face and the smirk on hers.

"Oh, don't get shy now," Beck says breathily, and her back collides with the door as he closes the distance between their bodies. He presses his mouth on hers and there's nothing gentle about it.

They pull apart and the space between fills with tension, with foreheads gently touching he runs his hands around the soft skin of her back to her hips, up her curvy waist and cups her breasts in his hands, making sure there's no clothing for him to remove. His hands return to her ass, gaining strength, and she gets the message and jumps into his arms. The sharp heels dig into his back as she wraps her legs around his body, sending a shiver down his spine. He sets her on the edge of the bed and slowly feels down her legs, where small goosebumps rise on her skin with the presence of his. He lifts her feet off the floor, where Jade wears his own personal torture device; and with her slender ankles in his white-knuckled hands, the repeated _click click click_ of her shoes echoes in his head, driving him insane.

"Please, Jade, let me see you…" he exhales desperately, spreading her legs farther apart.

"Nuh-huh," she teases, "Just use your hands."

But Beck has a better idea as he presses his lips to the inside of her ankle, ever-so-slowly working his way up her calf, behind her knee, teasing her as much as she did him. With each kiss he pulls Jade's never-ending legs farther up his shoulders, and her heels scratch at his back. He goes slower even as he reaches the delicate skin between her thigh, and her breaths turn shallow and jagged. She lets out an undignified squeak as he suddenly nips with his teeth.

"Bastard," she mumbles, letting her head roll back, and she feels his sadistic grin against her skin. He's still smiling as he teases her entrance with his lips and then finally puts his tongue in her, hands braced on either side of her body, his thumbs digging into her bucking hips, hard enough to bruise. He stops holding back, caring only about her orgasm.

He begins to kiss up the flat plane of her stomach as his finger enters her; the clench in her lower abdomen as he crooks his finger inside her brings a cry of pleasure to her throat. Beck lets out, runs the pad of his thumb down her labia as his licks up the valley of her breasts, then delves two fingers deep inside her.

"You're close, babe, I can feel you," Beck whispers into the hollow of her collarbone.

"Please," Jade struggles to beg, and every sharp inhale with every rub of his fingers sounds like _please_.

He finds that _spot_ in her just as he bites down on the cord of a muscle connecting her neck and her shoulder, and he feels the shudders ripple through her body as she comes and the world collapses around them, everything crashing down with the echoes of Jade crying out in pleasure.

She slowly comes down from their high as the warmth crawls its way out of her skin, with panting breaths and exhales that sound like _Iloveyou_s_. _

He pushes her hair out of her face and she instinctively leans her cheek into his palm, following his touch. She snakes her hand to his face and around his neck and pulls up for a small kiss.

"Thank you," she murmurs as he traces patterns across her forehead, and then she flips his body over and straddles his hips, the tormenting sound of heels clicking behind her. "Now for me to return the favor."

Jade's unable to walk by the end of the night. Beck doesn't see it as a problem, and he'd be happy to have Jade's legs wrapped around his waist permanently… as long as she still wore those heels.

* * *

ok so this is the first proper smut i've ever written and this is for lauren because she gave me the idea and i couldn't get it out of my head

R&R please sorry i've been gone there's not much fic to write when you have no content to work with i miss Victorious so much ugh


End file.
